


K

by Too_many_fandoms007



Series: C.l.o.c.k.s. Universe [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dancing, Domestic Violence, Fire, Gangs, Gore, Knives, Mild Gore, Mystery, Organized Crime, Other, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms007/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms007
Summary: Hey. I'm back.TW: -violence-domestic violence-knives-knives violence-swearing-fire-fire violence-burning alive-fighting:)
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: C.l.o.c.k.s. Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303289





	K

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm back. 
> 
> TW: -violence  
> -domestic violence  
> -knives  
> -knives violence  
> -swearing  
> -fire  
> -fire violence  
> -burning alive  
> -fighting
> 
> :)

Please please stop! Please!! Help! Help me! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" the woman was cut off with another blood-curdling scream as she watched her husband fall to the ground, letting out a grunt and spitting blood onto the growing carpet stain. She had to get out, had to stop this. If only she'd known sooner, if only she'd seen the signs... 

The monster only laughed, a hollow, empty sound, as if she was a computer trying to mimic human emotion. Then she kicked the man again, smiling at the gasp and choked sound that came from his wife's mouth at the action. Kicking and punching the man a few more times, she finally faced the woman, a look of annoyance at being interrupted briefly crossing her face before it twisted back into the mask of indifference. 

"Darling, please shut up. I would hate to have the neighbors overhear. You don't want to cause them trouble now, do you?" She asked, knowing full well that the woman would pick up on the threat in her words despite her sweetly innocent tone. The woman reacted accordingly, promptly shutting up and looking up at her in a look of surrender. Taking a long look, she drank it in. The tension and fear was palpable; she could taste it. And damn if it didn't taste fucking good. 

"Please, let him go. Please. What-what do y-you want?" The woman pleaded, on her knees now, hands clasped in front of her, begging. 

Pathetic, she thought. 

"What do I want? Well that's a silly question dear. It doesnt matter what I want, now does it. After all, Im just a burden, a useless waste of a person. My opinion doesn't matter, I'm just your insane, crazy, bipolar, psychotic, deranged, should I go on? No, okay. Don't worry darling, you'll get your turn soon enough. He looks like he's almost done." And with those final, bone-chilling words, she turned back towards the man and picked him up, forcing his brown eyes to meet hers. 

"Remember me. Remember me when you feel your last breath leave you. I want my face to be the last you ever see, my eyes to be the last you feel hatred from. I want you to remember me. Is that fucking clear?" She gritted out through clenched teeth, voice so full of hatred that it was hard to get any words out. But she managed. After all, she had been waiting a long time for this moment, she wasnt planning on wasting it. Seeing the man nod in fear, she dropped him into a sitting position, before lifting the gun and shooting him in the head, his look of terror the last thing she saw before he fell to the ground, dead.

The woman screamed, her previous agreement to keep silent forgotten as she watched the only man she had ever loved fall to the ground, blood and brain matter splattering in a disgusting shower, further staining the already bloody carpet, before he hit the ground, a look of fear still plastered on his face. Growing hysterical, the woman lunged forward, clawing at her, catching her off guard, nails scratching down her arm deep enough to leave scars. 

Easily she pushed the woman off of her, saying in a low, dangerous voice, "You really, really shouldnt have done that mother. Now you've made me mad." And she stalked towards her, replacing the gun with a knife. 

\-----------------------------------------

So S was the spy. Interesting,she thought, the details of the plan running around in circles through her mind. It made sense, what with her loyalties to C.h.a.o.s. and all. K knew the minute that she agreed to let S join, that she would be a liability, that the little slut would go running back to her brother the minute that the opportunity arose. So she planned accordingly. One can never be too careful when working with criminals. 

Circling the dark room, she paused three paces before the door, waiting, listening. "Come in." She called, practically seeing the surprised look on S's face at her voice. Moving ten paces to the center of the room, she stopped, straightening her already straight posture, then standing still, refusing to fidget. Fidgeting was for the nervous and weak, she was neither. S walked in, closing the door behind her, and stopped, not daring to move any closer. K sighed in annoyance, giving her a look and tilting her head slightly, the movement so small that one would have to look very closely to see it. It was an obvious gesture, and S moved forward, complying. K allowed a smirk to grace her face, her eyes still steely and cold, empty, blank, not letting any emotion get through. 

Once S was close enough that she didn't have to raise her voice to speak to her, she cleared her throat and raised her left eyebrow ever so slightly, commanding S to stop with the slightest of movements. Then they waited. And waited. And waited. Neither budging, neither willing to break the silence first. 

K waited, knowing that S would break first. S waited, hoping that K would break the silence and release her from this awkward showdown that she was forced into by the very person she was competing against. 

In the end, S broke the silence, just as K knew she would. Weak, she thought.

"C said you wanted to see me." Simple, short, straight to the point, not giving anything away, not knowing what K already knew and what she didn't. K felt a small tinge of pride, she had trained her well. 

"I heard from a little birdy that someone here is a spy. A traitor." At K's words, S froze, tensing up involuntarily in fear, her mask slipping just a little bit. K noticed and her smirk grew, that little movement was all the confirmation she needed to move forward with her plan. After a slight pause, she continued. "This birdy also told me that the traitor has grown attached to the prisoner, a little too attached, some sources say. Obviously we cannot have that, now can we?" She waited for S's nod in agreement before continuing. "I want you to kill them. The prisoner." She clarified after S gave her a confused look. That look of confusion was replaced with a brief glimpse of horror before the mask came back up. 

K smiled. "You have until midnight tonight. I don't care how you do it, just make sure to bring me their head. On a silver platter. How poetic, no? Youre dismissed. If you see C, tell them to come to my room."

With those final words she waved a dismissive hand towards S, turning around and not caring to look back to see if she would do what she ordered. She knew that she wouldn't. 

It was only a matter of time. 

\----------------------------------------

"This isnt a good idea." K stated bluntly, not facing them. She couldn't. Not after what they'd done. Feeling a hand touch her cheek and turn her face to face them, she looked them in the eyes, never being one to shy away from making eye contact. It was a sign of weakness after all, and she wasnt weak. 

"It's not a bad idea either. It's just an idea. An idea that I'd very much like to pursue." They purred. 

Damn them and the fucking silk that pours from their mouth every time that they speak, she thought, then quickly pushed the thought away. She couldn't be thinking like that, this wasn't right, it was complicated, and messy, and they would just end up hurting each other. It's not worth it, she told herself. 

"I can't." She whispered, voice soft and broken and vulnerable. There. She fucking said it. Because as much as she would like to, would love to fool herself, she couldn't. She couldn't hurt them. 

The hand started to rub soft circles onto her skin, their soft and uncalloused hands meeting her scarred and calloused skin. "It's okay darling. It's okay. I understand. In time. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. I'll be waiting." Their words sounded like a promise, like a reassurance. K breathed a sigh of relief, the tension leaving her body. They understood. They really were fucking perfect. 

"Corr…" she breathed, trying to find words to say, to tell them, to explain. 

"Shhh Karra, I understand." They shushed her, fingers coming up to press delicately across her lips, before coming back down. It felt almost like a kiss. 

She desperately wished it was. 

\----------------------------------  
Knock knock knock knock, knock knock knock knock knock knock knock, knock. The familiar pattern told K that C was at the door. Muttering a simple, "Come in." K watched and waited while her darling practically waltzed in through the door. Of course, she thought, ever the dramatic. 

Giving them a rare sigh and small smile, she met them halfway, glancing towards the door first to check that it was closed and locked. 

"You called?" came the silky smooth voice of her lover; the constant purr and rumble of their voice making her shoulders relax just a smidge. C, now right behind her, chin resting on her left shoulder, like her own personal devil. Before she had a chance to respond, they reached over and grabbed her hands, turning her around and pulling her close, adjusting their grip so that they were in position to start the slow, practiced dance that both their feet knew all too well. 

K smirked and looked up at them, giving them a glare, although there was no heat behind it. "C, now is not the time for such frivolous things. We have work to do, murder to plan." C''s only response was to adjust their grip and twirl her around, then pull her dangerously close and dip her. 

"Karra my dear, its just us here. Theres no cameras, no people watching, you dont need to speak in code darling. You can call me Corr, you can stop thinking about schemes and murders, those can wait. The only thing you need to focus on is me, the only thing I want you to think about is the rhythm, the dance, the sound of my heartbeat racing next to yours. Relax, darling." They purred, their voice soft and sweet, like a lullaby. K almost wanted to listen, to fall into the easy rhythm of them, of this dance, of Corr. 

Fine, she thought, if this is how they want to play it. Two can play at that game. 

Pulling herself up from the dip, and changing grips, suddenly she was the one leading. Twirling them around in furious circles, like fire igniting a circle of gasoline, she then pulled them in close, lifting them up into the air and then left, up, down, right, then back up again before pulling them down and close, so close that she could hear their breath mixing with hers, could feel their heartbeat beating just as furiously as hers. Leaning in close, knowing that C was still processing what the hell just happened, she whispered, her voice rough and low, like coarse sand brushing against your toes, "Corr, darling, we have all the time in the world to dance. For now, we need to plan. Remember whos in control here dear." Corr looked up at her with a dazed and amused look, but, for their part, quickly recovered. 

Voice shaky as they tried to regain control, they said, their voice every bit the stubborn person that Karra had come to love, "I know perfectly well that I'm in control, I don't need you to remind me. Thank you for the sentiment though, dear. Now, as the one who's in control, as you pointed out, I say schemes can wait, it's time to finish what we started. Dont you agree darling?" With their classic smirk and a fucking wink, they threw Karra out and away from them, letting her twirl out, her movements careful and practiced, before they spun out to join her. 

And with that,the talking stopped and the dancing resumed. Karra knew since Corr walked in that she was fighting a losing battle. Corr was the one person that she could never say no to. At least not for things so trivial as a dance. Corr knew her too well. She needed this break. And Corr also knew that she wouldn't give in without a fight. She couldn't. 

Spinning and twirling and lifting and dipping, Karra knew how lucky she was to have someone as wonderful as Corr.

Letting herself be lost to the dance, she smiled. Corr was right, the schemes could wait. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Welcome. Congratulations on making it to the last challenge. If you win this, you will graduate with honors and get to join the team. If you fail, well...let's just say that we have zero tolerance for failure." At these words some recruits looked at each other nervously, trying to reassure each other through stares and facial movements. Karra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what she was signing up for. They all did. 

"For the last challenge, I will randomly be pairing you up. And before you ask, no, this is not based on height, weight, or physical strength. These pairings are completely random, and yes, I am aware that the majority of them will be unfair. However, know this, if you were fighting somebody on a mission, would they stop to pair you up with one of their agents that share similar skills to you? Similar height, weight, strength? Would they worry about it being fair? No. They would not. And so neither are we. They are completely random and quite frankly, I don't care if your opponent is twice your size and three times as strong." The announcer paused here, seeming to sense the effect that her words would have on the recruits. 

After the hushed whispers and nervous chatter died down, she continued. "Once paired up, you will, one at a time, fight your opponent. To the death. Whoever wins moves on to the next round and so on until only one of you is left. Only one will make it out of here alive. Understood? Good." 

The announcer then started to pair people up randomly, ignoring their shouts and sometimes screams of protest. Karra stood there, bored. She didn't bother to try and block out the screams and cries of the recruits all around here, all the while wondering if she was allowed any weapons and if they would try to stop her if she went to grab some. 

She knew what she signed up for, she volunteered. She wanted this. Wanted to be here. Some of these people clearly were only here because they were forced to be, they didn't want to fight, and because of that they would be the first ones to die. Small mercies, she mused. 

Finally, the announcer made her way over to her and paired her up with a small, skinny girl. She looked half her age and was just as short. The girl looked around nervously, refusing to even look at her. Karra sighed, wishing for more of a challenge for her first fight. 

Suddenly, as if something had hardened inside of her, the girl straightened up, stopped her fidgeting, and gave Karra a glare that, if not for her having to look up at her to do it, would have been frightening. Karra only gave her a smirk back. 

Oh, she thought, maybe this won't be as boring as I thought.

\----------

The crackle of fire was all that she could hear over the ringing in her ears. It danced off of the fallen pillars, floating hungrily across the cement floor as it sucked and licked at the bloodied bodies strewn throughout the room. The smell of smoke and copper filled the air, mixing into a scent that Karra had come to love. 

Slowly rising from her crouch and picking up a small metal object, she turned on her feet, eyes carefully scanning the room for any traces of life. Ears perked to hear any subtle sounds of breathing or movement. Finding none, she smirked, satisfied with her work. Quickly wiping the knife off on the shirt of the corpse underneath her, she sheathed it. 

Walking through the wreckage, she nearly missed the small cough and gasp for air coming from somewhere on her left. Stopping and searching, scanning, she found the source. 

Taking slow, heavy footsteps towards her target, she noticed that it was the announcer. She was trapped under a fallen pillar, lower body crushed, hand reaching desperately towards a gun that lay a few feet from her. 

Approaching her, Karra slowly reached down and picked up the gun, waving it briefly in her face, careful to keep it out of her grasp. "Is this what you want? Hmmm, tell me, why should I let you have it? Beg your case to me darling, and I might let you take a shot." She clarified after the announcer only gave her a confused and terrified look. 

At her words, the announcer, with a sudden surge of energy, spat at her, and said, "F-fuc-ck…..y-y-you…". Her voice, though weak and strained, was still full of venom and hatred. Karra wiped the spit off her face, her movements slow and deadly. 

"Tut tut tut. That darling, was a mistake. I was going to give you this", she held up the gun, waving it back and forth, teasing, before throwing it over her shoulder, relishing in the strangled scream that came from the announcer, "but then you went and did this, and you made me mad. People know not to make me mad. Just ask them...oh wait, you can't, because they're dead. Oops." The announcer started to panic then, her eyes darting around frantically and mouth opening and closing. 

"Any last words?" Karra said, voice dripping in sarcasm and tone mocking and cruel. Then she took the object that she had picked up earlier and flicked it, before throwing it on the announcer and stepping back as she lit up in flames. 

Laughing and turning around, she ignored the screams and cries of the announcer, walking towards the exit to go find the control room. 

She really shouldn't have made me mad, she thought. 

After all, she did say only one would make it out alive. 

\---------------------------------  
There had to be a way out of here. 

The prisoner looked carefully around the tiny cell, scanning every nook and cranny. The rough and cracking painted walls offered no help to their cause. Muttering a few curse words, they banged their head against the wall for the hundredth time, feeling angry and useless. 

Dammit! There has to be a way out of here!

The tiny cell held a bucket, and a cot. No windows, no blanket or pillow, nothing. No secret compartments hidden in the wall. Not even a single rat. It was foolproof. And damn they didn't feel like a fucking fool. 

Synn was working on getting them out, that much they knew. Exactly how, that was a different story. They just wished that they could help, instead of sitting in this fucking cell doing nothing. 

They looked around, scanning every inch of wall, floor and ceiling, when it suddenly came to them. It was risky, stupid, and potentially could get them killed.

It was perfect. 

"Quickly K! Hurry the fuck up!" C called, their voice sounding desperate. 

Karra was running as fast as she could, but it didn't matter. She'd never make it in time. They both knew that. 

Suddenly stopping, she turned around. Ignoring the cries of her lover, she pulled out her knives.

"Darlings, come a little closer, won't you? I have a surprise for you." She said in a sickly sweet voice, like tar slowly devouring it's victim. 

The men stopped, confused. 

"Okay. Playing hard to get." She muttered. 

Lifting her arm up, knife in tow, she aimed and threw. A scream told her that it got its mark, the first man falling down to the ground, dead. Smirking, she fake pouted. "Oh dear. Looks like he won't be able to come for dinner. What a shame. Shame." 

The rest of the men suddenly charged, and she grinned. Finally. She pulled out another knife and started to run toward them. Slashing and stabbing, they were dead in record time. 

Reaching down and pulling her knives out of their still warm bodies, she wiped them off and stuck them back in their place. Walking forward, she lifted up the garage door to a scene that filled her with concern and disgust.

C was hunched over and sobbing uncontrollably. The others were nowhere to be seen. 

"C?" Karra questioned, finding herself both wanting to comfort and mock them. 

"Karra?! Karra!" C straightened up and launched themself into Kara's arms. Stumbling back, Karra caught them and awkwardly patted their back. "Oh gods I thought that I lost you. I thought...I...I..". 

"Shhhh...relax darling. I'm here. I'm here." Karra assured them, her voice like honey, silky, warm, and smooth. C visibly relaxed at her words. 

Suddenly pulling away, they looked get dead in the eyes and said, voice filled with conviction despite it's shakiness, "Don't you fucking ever do that again. I-i-i don't think that I can go through that again. Please. Please."


End file.
